Sensual Surroundings
by SlenderMyBlenderMan
Summary: It was Thor's big day and I have woken up late. I scurried to get dressed heading out of my bedroom and into the halls. Something wasn't right, the kingdom was colder then usual. I could practically see my own breath when I breathed. Before I reached the end of the hall I saw it I saw.. / a Loki/OC romance warning sister brother incest..well not really
1. Chapter 1

Sensual surroundings chapter 1

A/N: I started a story like this before but I wanted to re do it because it was just sex I wanted a story line so here it is there will be sex in the later chapters.

I was 17 when I realized who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My father was throwing a peace party for the local nations who we have been friends with since the battle of jotun. Thor, my oldest brother was off flirting with a red head while my other brother has yet to show up, know him he was off in his chambers reading on magic and I defiantly didn't blame him. I spotted a man infront of me. He had short brown hair and sapphire eyes, before I knew it he was asking me to dance. I wasn't enjoying it too much all he talked about was battle. Before I knew it the sapphire eyed man was bluntly punched in the nose.

I looked to see Loki my second oldest brother. "Get out of here! Don't ever think of going near the princess again you swine!" He was always protective but he took it too far this time. "Loki, How dare you! I am no child and finding a suitor would be good for me!" Loki's jaw tightened as he pointed to the man holding his nose. "Swine like him don't deserve to marry you, not it any of the nine realms!" Why was he acting so childish?

In the middle of the ball Loki escorted me into his chambers. "We Need to talk" I pursed my lips and responded cruelly "we certainly do! Who the hell do You think you are uh? You can't just walk up to every man I talk to and punch him in the fa-" before I could even finish my sentence my eyes went wide with shock. Loki's lips were on mine, he didn't move them, he only rested his lips upon mine before pulling away. "I have feeling for you I always have, can't you see?" Through his whole sentence I shook my head no "Loki no. I am your sister please don't say those things" I begged feeling brewing tears sting the corners of my eyes. "I don't care what anyone thinks. Abreeka Odinson, I love you"

I shot a hand to my mouth in utter shock as the tears I've been trying so hard to hold back rolled down to my chin. Honestly I felt the same why and that's what scared me the most. This couldn't happen not now not ever. "I should get back to the party" I ran out and thankfully Loki didn't fallow behind.

The sapphire eyed man was still on the ground before I reached out a hand to him "I'm so sorry for what my brother has done" he smiled letting out a hardy laugh. "None sense Princess Abreeka it was just fowl play" I smiled, I could love a man like him, it's better then loving your own brother "I Believe I never told you my name princess. I am Elator of Torenteen" I have never heard of such place but then again I never got out much. I pulled him to his feet. "It is very nice to meet you Elator of Torenteen"


	2. Roar

Sensual surroundings chapter 2

A/N: not to confuse anyone but this is about 2 weeks after meeting Eletor. The next chapter will be where Thor started also this chapter is in Loki's point of view.

Seeing her everyday with that foreign visitor boiled my anger. She was meant to be mine ever since we were young children playing out in mothers garden. I love Abreeka this pig only wants her for are riches or so I assume. I hate the way he looks at her or the way he holds her hand. She even dares to take him to are favorite spot in the garden, that place was special to me it was never meant to be shared with some swine like Eletor. Secretly and quietly I plan to rid of the pig known as Eletor.

Abreeka point of view.

When I looked at Eletor I felt nothing, it almost made me sick to my stomach. When I look at Loki and in those short seconds I feel every emotion possible for one to feel but Eletor had no light in his eyes he gave me no spark. "Is there something you needed to talk about?" My blue eyes scanned over Eletor's. "you are a nice man Eletor but honestly I don't think you and I could ever be one" I wasn't sure how to read his expression until I heard a swift whack and felt a sour sting upon my cheek. "Whore"

I was pretty sure my whole body was shaking as a sank down the floor of my bedroom. Eletor had left and at this point I was glad. The light of my bedroom stung my eyes causing more tears to stain my cheeks. The truth was I loved Loki, I always have. I curled up on my floor, my tears staining the white lush carpet underneath me. A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. "Hello? Sister?" It was Thor. I lifted to my feet dusting myself off before swinging the door open. "Y-yes Thor" I tried to keep my voice straight "I have just seen the man who seals you Eletor leave on the bifrost, why would he leave- have you been crying sister?"

I sucked in my breath. "No why would you think that?" He placed a hand upon my cheek "do not lie to me sister. You are no Loki" he was right I wasn't Loki "Thor I'm fine good night!" He gave me a questioning look before backing off "good night to you sister" I smiled weakly giving the oaf a hug "you have a big morning ahead of you Thor, sleep well"

Loki P.O.V

I saw Eletor my sister's..lover cross the bifrost. "What is your business lurking around the bifrost you swine" he scoffed before running a hand through his curly locks "leaving to get away from you fowl Odinsons and your Whore of a sister" the blood inside me boiled before a replied in a growl "don't you ever refer to my sister as a prostitute" the sapphired eyed man smiled before me. I grabbed a hold of his neck "you only defend her because you feel for her. I can see it on your eyes Loki you feel for your own sister, you're nothing but an incest freak" I had enough of his talk "enough!" I screamed before snapping his neck and dropping his lifeless body into the pit bellow.


	3. fly away

Sensual surroundings chapter 3

It was Thor's big day and I have woken up late. I scurried to get dressed heading out of my bedroom and into the halls. Something wasn't right, the kingdom was colder then usual. I could practically see my own breath when I breathed. Before I reached the end of the hall I saw it I saw..

Loki P.O.V

Abreeka was late. Extremely late to the point were I began to worry. "Frost Giants!" I turned to see what had just accrued we have been invaded.

**flash back**

I remember when Abreeka was 13 and we use to play tag. I had kissed her before but it was different. Thor was busy playing with the Warriors 3 while I was playing tag with my younger sister, I was it and it took me less then a minute to catch her but when I did I had cornered her into a wall in the back of the garden. Her cheeks were red and her lips parted, her blonde hair stuck to her sweaty face. She was so beautiful and in that moment I had done it I had reached down and pecked her sweet lips before commanding her to return home before I did something stupid.

**end flash back**

Abreeka POV

The frost Giants had tried to steal back a relic but luckily the destroyer had killed them. I was not aloud inside but I could here father screaming. Loki promised to tell me everything tonight. I scurried to my chambers and waited. I wanted to give Loki something, something that was very special to me.


End file.
